


Sickly Green Sheen

by Celestriakle



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: A peek into the lair of a NiGHTS formed with a green ideya shard.





	Sickly Green Sheen

Upon entering NiGHTS’s domain, a great darkness engulfs you. It possesses an inescapable warmth that seems to steal more of your breath with every inhalation, giving the feeling of suffocating. Light shines through holes pocked in the darkness; though they may take the arrangement of stars, they lack true stars variety of shape and shine and provide none of the comforting glow. The light is stale. The true light source comes from beneath you: NiGHTS’s insignia on the ground casts a green sheen up to form twisted shadows. Above you, aware of your entry, a pair of glowing green eyes peer down at you. You cannot see it, but NiGHTS is smiling. A promise of nothing. He is quite comfortable amid a nest of pillows and blankets, but he has ensured such is not the case for you. His chipper voice floats down to greet you, “Hello. What is it you need?”

 


End file.
